


You know, you make me want to shout

by geeru



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Frustration, Gen, Introspection, One-Sided Interest, Poetry, Tension, eomer is interested in someway, eomer's inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Inspired by the meeting between Eomer and Legolas in the plains of Rohan in The Two Towers movie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	You know, you make me want to shout

_So irksome it is_

_the rabid stare you fall upon me._

_So intense the glance_

_of which I make no sense,_

_for many shapes and shadows rove lawless_

_just taking and handling and throwing at ease._

_So baffling to see_

_your arrow and your will_

_side by side of such tiny being._

_So pierced am I_

_by your hope and clear light_

_that only fury is searing within my own eyes._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my own rare pair week event. The prompt I choose was ‘you know you make me wanna shout’, which became the title. At first I wanted to conclude the verse with that line but it just didn't happen. Then I thought that it actually summed up the emotions that I imagined Éomer could have thought and felt: he aggressively approach Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas; he's just been banished so probably furious and disappointed; yet, he's still loyal to his land and keeps protecting it although he has a fearful and hopeless mindset. So when he sees the three of them, traveling together, he's very much surprised and in disbelief that he kind of refuse to understand how possibly, in such dark times, they can work together. And it annoys him. And the fact that Legolas is so fair and determined to protect his friend Gimli without any hesitation, bothers him even more. What kind of faith did they share? I imagined that he may have wanted to treat them even more roughly but he had to hold back - This is what I thought by watching all those heat-charged glances Éomer and Legolas share (they should do more things together).
> 
> I don't know if poetry should be beta'd (this one is not - and poetry is strange) but any cc is welcome as I'm not an English native speaker.
> 
> The note is longer than the actual work, great. Uhm, maybe poetry should not be explained.  
I'm so happy with this.


End file.
